general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Corinthos and Sabrina Santiago
| status = Lovers | image1 = File:SakeyMiBrina.gif | caption1 = Chad Duell and Teresa Castillo as Michael Quartermaine and Sabrina Santiago | type = | gender = Male, Female | age = Michael (22) Sabrina (28) | residence = Quartermaine Mansion 66 Harbor View Rd Port Charles, New York (Michael) Port Charles, New York (Sabrina) | parents = A.J. Quartermaine (deceased) Carly Corinthos-Jacks (Michael's parents) Sonny Corinthos (Michael's adoptive father) Gabriela Santiago (Sabrina's mother; deceased) | siblings = Dante Falconeri (adoptive) Kristina Corinthos-Davis (adoptive) Morgan Corinthos Josslyn Jacks Avery Corinthos (adoptive) (Michael's siblings) | children = Gabriel Santiago (Sabrina's son; born 2014; deceased) | grandchildren = }} Michael Quartermaine and Sabrina Santiago are fictional characters and a popular couple on the ABC daytime soap opera, General Hospital. Casting Michael has been played by Chad Duell since 2010. Duell was nominated for three Daytime Emmy's for Outstanding Younger Actor in 2011, 2012, and 2014 and won his first Daytime Emmy for Outstanding Supporting Actor in 2015. Sabrina has been played by Teresa Castillo since 2012. She went on maternity leave on June 16, 2014 and returned on August 21, 2014. Storylines Michael and Sabrina met when Michael offered her a job at the new clinic he was establishing in A.J. Quartermaine's honor -- the A.J. Quartermaine clinic. Having recently been fired from GH, Sabrina readily accepts the job. Michael and Sabrina start to form a friendship as they await the opening of the clinic. Unfortunately, Michael runs into several roadblocks as he tries to open the clinic. Eventually, the clinic opening is stalled all together. On Valentine's Day, Sabrina goes to see Michael and they share a glass of wine. She apologizes and tells him that she can't work at the clinic anymore, because she needs a job now and can't wait any longer for the clinic to open. In response to this, Michael offers Sabrina a job as a nanny for his baby sister Avery, whom he recently gained custody of. Sabrina is hesitant at first due to her history with Avery's mother, Ava Jerome, but after some convincing from Michael she accepts the job. Avery's other siblings, Morgan Corinthos and Kiki Jerome begin plotting to steal Avery away from Michael. They decide to drug Michael and catch him drunk on camera to show that he is not an ideal guardian for Avery. To make things worse, Morgan and Kiki switch out Michael's allergy pills with some sort of roofie. While out and about town, Michael, Sabrina and Avery run into Morgan and Kiki at the Metro Court Hotel. Morgan and Kiki provoke Michael knowing that he had been drinking and would likely be high off the drugs. Morgan and Kiki set up a cameraman and catch Michael making a huge scene in the middle of the hotel. They later catch him on camera as he knocks into Avery's stroller and sends it falling to the ground, with Avery inside. Child protective services immediately comes out and takes Avery from Michael, granting guardianship to Kiki. Sabrina begins to suspect that something is not right with the entire situation. She takes the pills Michael had been taking to GH and asks her best friend Felix DuBois to test them. Meanwhile as Michael's life continues to spiral out of control, he begs Sabrina to believe in him. He begs her to believe that he wasn't taking drugs and she does. The test results come back and Sabrina learns that someone had been switching Michael's allergy meds with something stronger. She immediately goes to Michael and tells him that the events of the last few weeks weren't his fault, because someone has been drugging him. Michael starts to put the pieces together and the picture becomes clear. He immediately goes out and confronts Morgan and Kiki. After the confrontation, Michael is so grateful to Sabrina for standing by him, believing in him and uncovering the truth about the pills. The two share their first kiss in his ELQ office. Sabrina is suprised by the kiss and pulls away and tells Michael that she knows he happy, Michael stops her and says he is happy, but this means something more. The two kiss again. They are later interrupted by Ned. Michael asks Sabrina to be his date to The Nurses' Ball and she agrees. The two walk the red carpet together and have a great time. Michael admired Sabrina as she performed in several numbers throughout the night. At the end of the evening, Michael walked Sabrina back to her apartment and they shared another kiss. Sabrina decides they need to talk about what is happening between them, since they never discussed the change in their relationship after the first two times they kissed. She invites Michael in, so they can talk. Michael and Sabrina talk about their growing feelings for each other, their exes and how a personal relationship between them would affect their working relationship. After getting everything out in the open, they decide they are ready and want to pursue a relationship. They make plans for a date the next evening and end the night with another kiss. Michael shows up for their date at Sabrina's place. Sabrina is worried about Carlos. Michael and Sabrina discuss Carlos and their date. They later order food. They kiss and start to get very passionate on kissing. Michael stops it when Sabrina proceeds to unbutton his shirt. He thinks they should take things slowly, Sabrina agrees. Michael kisses her goodbye and leaves. Sabrina helps Michael make a tough choice whether to keep or give Avery back to Sonny. Michael decides that he should give Avery back to her father. After Michael returns Avery to Sonny, the two head back to Sabrina's apartment. Sabrina tells Michael that she's proud of him. Michael and Sabrina make love for the first time on June 29, 2015. Next morning, the two wake up together in bed. They discuss on giving Avery back to Sonny. Sabrina tells Michael that was a big step. Michael agrees. The first out of two he adds. The second one being them, here. Sabrina asks how he felt about taking that step. Michael tells her next time she doesn't need to ask and they have sex again. After, Michael says he has nothing to do since he has no job and no sister to take care of. Sabrina says there must be something to do and Michael ask her if that's her way of telling him to get lost. Sabrina laughs and says no. He later says he does have something to do, give Avery's things back. Sabrina decides to help him and the two head off to Michael's. Michael finds Sabrina outside lying on a chair in the sun. They discuss about Sonny allowing Denise to see Avery. Sabrina brings up the AJ Quartermaine Clinic and tells Michael that the plan is a go. Michael is pleasantly surprised and kisses Sabrina and thanks her. Michael and Sabrina are out near the pool for a date. Michael asks Sabrina if she wants to go for a swim. Sabrina is hesitant, but she says sure she'll go in, after Michael. Michael tells her she's chickening out and Sabrina says she not. She then says the water is cold. Michael then tells her that they can go back to the house and Sabrina says okay. As they are about to go Michael grabs Sabrina and tries to playfully push her in the water. Sabrina starts screaming and Michael stops and tells her he'd never do that to her. The two share a kiss. As they are about to go back to the house, but this time Sabrina pushes Michael into the water. Later Sabrina helps Michael dry himself with a towel. Michael then says it her turn leading Sabrina to run to the house. Michael tries bringing her in the water. Sabrina then pleads for him to stop and says she'll do anything. They then start making out and go in the house and make love. After, they both admit to each other that they are falling hard for one another. Later, Michael shows up and kisses Sabrina on the neck. Sabrina smiles and says that better be Michael and not "Mr. Hornsby". The two talk about Sonny and Morgan being bipolar. Michael later asks Sabrina how did he get so lucky to have her and Sabrina tells him she asks herself the same thing. The two share a kiss. Michael wakes up from a bad dream about Sonny. Sabrina wakes up beside him and the two talk about Morgan and Carly and Sonny's wedding. Michael says the only possibility of him going to the wedding is because of Morgan. Michael asks Sabrina what would her plans be if he decided to go to the wedding and take her as his guest. Sabrina says she has three dresses in the closet, so she'll shower and change. Michael asks what would her plans be if they decided to stay in bed all day. She says her three dresses will stay in the closet. Michael tells her she's the greatest. Sabrina smiles and asks for "lip service". Michael tells her he will give her lip service and they kiss. Sabrina tells Michael that now that he has told her she wouldn't mind if he showed her. The two fall back into bed. Michael and Sabrina attend Sonny and Carly's wedding together. The two spend time with Avery. After, they learn Sonny has been shot. Michael goes to the hospital with Morgan and Carly and Sabrina stay's at Sonny's with Lulu, Maxie, and baby Avery. She later goes back to Quartermaine to get fresh clothes for Michael. Photo gallery Sakeyavery.png|Job offer accepted Michaelsabrinametro.png|Lunch date Sakey4815.png|Sabrina is worried about Michael Sabrinamichaelmansion.png|Sakey talk SakeyIbelieveyouhug41415.png|Sabrina believes in Michael Sakeytruth.png|Sabrina reveals that Michael was drugged SabrinamichaelELQ.png|Greatful Michaelsabrinakiss.JPG|First kiss Sakey2ndkiss.png|Second kiss BrinaMichaelNB2015.png|Attending the Nurses' Ball together~~first date MichaelSabrinaNB2015.png michaelsabrinanb.png michaelsabrinathirdkiss.png|Third kiss Sakeythetalk.png|Michael and Sabrina decide to try for a relationship sakeyhandhold.png Sakey4thkiss.png|Fourth kiss Sakeytalk52015.png|Michael and Sabrina talk about Carlos Sakeyseconddate.png|Second date at Sabrina's apartment Sakeymakeoutondate.JPG|Michael and Sabrina making out on their date Sakeytalkrosalieonezie.JPG|Sakey talk about Rosalie Sakeyoneziekiss.JPG|Sakey kiss Sabrinahiredsam.JPG|Michael learns Sabrina hired Sam Sakeygiveaveryback.JPG|Michael and Sabrina give Avery back to Sonny Sakeyaftergiveavery.JPG|Sakey hugging after giving Avery back Sakeymakinglove.JPG|Michael and Sabrina make love for the first time Sakeycuteloving.JPG Sakeyinbed.JPG|Afterglow MiReinainbed.JPG|Michael and Sabrina wake up together in the morning Ajquartermaineclinicsakey.JPG|Sakey talking about the AJ Quartermaine Clinic Sakeyswimming.JPG|Michael tries to get Sabrina in the water Sabrinailldoanything.JPG|Sabrina says she'll do anything to make Michael stop Sakeykissscene.JPG|Sabrina and Michael kissing Sakeysummer.JPG|Michael and Sabrina make love again Michaelsakey.JPG|Michael: "I'm falling for you. Hard." Sabrinasakey.JPG|Sabrina: "What'd you know. I'm falling for you too." Sakeyshoulder.JPG|Michael kisses Sabrina on the neck Sakeytalkmorgansonny.JPG|Sakey talk about Sonny and Morgan Sakeyhowdidigetlucky.JPG|"How did I get so lucky?" Sakeyhowluckykiss.JPG|Kiss Sakeytalkcarsonmorgan.JPG|Sakey talk about Michael's dream, Carson's Wedding, and Morgan Sakeylipservice.JPG|"Lip Service" Sakeyaveryweddingkiss.JPG|Michael and Sabrina kiss with Avery between them Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital couples Category:Corinthos family Category:Eckert family Category:Morgan family Category:Spencer family Category:Quartermaine family